World of Warcraft: A New Beginning
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: 14 year old Azuki Morazino, get summoned to the World of Azeroth, and quickly learn the ways of Tyshin Ushai, a new race, that is not suppose to be in the outskirts of his other culture. While Azuki trains, the Burning Legion starts and Azeroth is War.


_**World of Warcraft:A New Beginning!**_

**Person Involved into this!**

In 2 worlds, there's a female who has many troubled life experiments. While the other, the World was more than just a electric chair someone has to use. But the story doesn't appear this way. It starts as a fantasy, from what a Snowy-White hair Night-Elf, with Sun reflect skin, the color of Peach, say into the Speech of her lender voice. Of the problems of her home land Azeroth, the problems, and how it starts.

**4 years have passed, since the Mortal races banded together. And stood united, against the might of the Burning Legions. Thou, Azeroth was saved, the continuances pack between the Horde and the Alliance, all but, evaporated. The Drums of War, thunder, from a new face coming to appear into the World. Our World. As it happens, once again.**

A 14 ½ year old girl name Azuki Kinax Morazino, is not exactly a popular girl in School, but she try to stay focus on her wild life, and not maturity in School. "Hey, Glianze! I was wondering if you would like to comfort me of what you told to Lia Ninserto?" She starred at Azuki like she was someone who just came from a Disturbing place, that is nasty. "Oh yeah! We found a Portal yesterday from Dmitzri Quinta, that old man with the long elf ears, and around 7 or 6 feet tall. He said that he would like to get to meet someone for Mason Wadi. Wanna go?" Azuki thought about how it would feel to hang with one of the Prettiest Girls at School. But one with a Big Mole. Heck, that's a Beauty Mark. So, she is beautiful. "Okay!" While walking down the deserted, barren street, so the three girls could meet up with Dmitzri, and locate Mason. Then go home. But Azuki really thought about how could people hate her because she had Grey-Blue eye's, long hair waist, Jet-Black was the color. While every had different colors developed into their scalps. Or the peachy, light skin. Maybe the accent, talking voice, or the how she dressed, but, she was a little different since her family lived in New York, in United States. But, she had returned home, in Kyshau, Around Europe, in Japan.

"What are we doing at Yushi's, place? Were suppose to see Dmitzri?!" That's what we've been meaning to tell you! Nobody at our place like you in our territory. If you want to do all that English stuff here, then go away. Or better yet. We will do it for you." Qinasto, a Sumo-Wrestler, passed his hands into a slit figure, the move was called Chop, and Qinasto did it around her neck, so she became unconscious. Moment's later she awoken with a rope ticked around her arms and her waist,causing her non-flinching and dead, lazy arms. That were straining to devolve air, and freedom, for their colors turned Darkish-Purple,blue, with black. They stung so badly. She winced. She could sense that some of Kilish-Dust vish into someone's hand. And sprang into the air around them. Also going with a loud booming sound that made a fraction or soaring ears, maybe Onomatopoeia that hung everywhere around the briskly air. Sweat beaded from her head, cause of the hot flaming boiler room, or maybe the cause of the soaked Bandanna that was placed into her mouth. _So screwed! _She thought, bitterly. _What have I ever done to deserve this theory?_. "The task is complete. Take back your Bandanna, and toss her into the Portal." called out Glianze, and Lia. Qinasto, gave the House made board, and with the soft voice to talk to him in. " Please, Qinasto! Don't do this! Your a better person than who they made you!" He shook his head, and threw her into the Blue pinkish portal. As Azuki screamed in a high pitched tongue than explored her throat. And cause her lungs to swell up from the loss of breath, The remaining picture she saw was the expanded light, from another Dimension. She hovered herself quickly. Before she felt the pain of hitting the dark Jade-Green grass, and the Tarnish-Brown dirt, that'll destroy the losing in her breathing...


End file.
